stevenuniverso_fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Blog de usuário:Gumball123456/1
**Se passam duas semanas, e nada da Jasper ou da Tourmaline aparecer *3:56Perola Verde- Jasper, será que, não pode ser. *3:56Gumball123456((Com a Jasper) *3:56QuartzoBranco*Tour se regenera, e vê que estava em uma cela, no mar *3:56Gumball123456- Pera, cadê o Tour *3:57Perola Verde- Levaram ele. *3:57Gumball123456- MQ invoca uma foice verde **Que dectecta Quartzs *3:57AKNoir- Irra! *Aparece Tourmaline montada num flamingo* *3:57QuartzoBranco((Nuss *(("*Que dectecta Quartzs" *3:58Perola Verde((Gumball, essa foice tem tudo)) *3:58AKNoir- Me livrei daquela... Arr... *3:58QuartzoBranco((Dps reclamam que meus personagens são apelões *3:58Perola Verde((Tá muito apelão)) *3:58QuartzoBranco-Não se livrou não *Apareço do nada *3:58Gumball123456((Ok, mas ela só acha em um km)) *3:58AKNoir- Ah mardita! *3:59Gumball123456*Mas só dectectou Amy e o própio Mystic *4:00AKNoir- Jasper, vamos lutar contra elas? *Tourmaline em uma fútil tentativa de enganar Jasper* *4:00QuartzoBranco--Hhahahhaha *-Claro *-Que não! *-Acha que eu caio nessa? *-Ah, como surpresa, e castigo! *-Olhe sua pedra *4:00AKNoir- TÁ RACHADA? *- MAS.... *4:01Perola Verde- Vamos procurar eles no mar, Jaspers adoram água. *4:01Gumball123456- Tudo para recuperar meu amor *- Vamos *4:02QuartzoBranco((Sério? *((Adoram água? *(( .serius? *4:02Perola Verde(( .derp *4:02AKNoir(("Meu amor")) *4:02QuartzoBranco-Bem, acho melhor parar com a falsificação *4:03Gumball123456(( Veja Crack the Whip e Alone at Sea)) *4:03AKNoir*Tenta usar a super-velocidade* *Porque não tá funcionando? *4:03QuartzoBranco*Tudo se desfaz, Tour vê que elas estavam em um deserto *4:03Perola Verde((Niyu, tu aparece agora)) *4:03Niyu Seith((calma, tive uma ideia.)) *4:03Perola Verde((Na praia desse planeta)) *4:03QuartzoBranco-Gostou da ilusão? *4:03AKNoir- Jasper, sua maldita! *Tour puffa* *4:04QuartzoBranco-Prasio? *4:04Gumball123456- Amy, estamos chegando? *4:04Perola Verde- Não. *4:05QuartzoBranco((REVELAÇÃO GEM! A TOUR É NA VERDADE UM PRASIO .awwwww *4:05Gumball123456- Álias, trouxe áfgu curativa, caso lutarmos contra a Jasper *4:05Perola Verde- São mais 5 dias correndo, ou 8 dias andando. *4:05AKNoir- Tour regenera *4:05Perola Verde- Não vamos correr para poupar nossa energia. *4:06AKNoir- Você descobriu! *4:06QuartzoBranco-Ah, vejo que o nosso Prasio acordou *4:06AKNoir- Não pode ser! *4:07QuartzoBranco-Eu sei, que vc *-Foi em uma missão da Diamante Branco *-E não voltou *-Bem **Usa inter comunicador diamante **A Pérola branca atende *4:07AKNoir- Ok... Mas eu só tentei me aproximar da Música *Mystic* *4:08QuartzoBrancoPB- Quem quer falar com minha Diamante? *-Pérola, chega da gracinha e passa o comunicador pra Diamante Branco *PB- Hunf **Diamante Branco pega o comunicador *-Minha Diamante, Jasper designada na missão Prasio se apresentando *4:09AKNoir- MYSTIC! AMY! *Grita tão alto que quebra o comunicador* *4:09QuartzoBrancoDB- Achou ela? *4:09Perola Verde((AK, não é para tanto)) *4:10QuartzoBranco((O comunicador não vai quebrar '-' *-Sim **Mostra Prasio *-Preciso que uma nave venha me buscar *4:10AKNoir((Ok, me deixei levar '-')) *4:11QuartzoBrancoDB- Mandarei dois quartzos e uma peridot pra te pegar *-Ok *-Jasper Desligando **Pego o comunicador **Ele explode, e mesmo assim, só sofro uns arranhões *4:11Gumball123456*5 dias depois, a nave não chegou *4:11AKNoir*Prasio ranca um fio de cabelo e coloca no chão *Jermaine P. saiu do chat. *4:13AKNoir((Já volto)) *4:13Gumball123456- Já sei, vamos usar esse galho de árvore robótica para chegarmos mais rápido! *4:14Perola Verde- Isso pode fazer isso? *4:14Gumball123456- Pode andar 20 km. *A cada dia *4:15QuartzoBranco*Dps de 2 dias, a nave chega *4:15AKNoir- Me larga Jasper! *4:15Gumball123456*Mas, usando o galho, Amy e MQ chegam. *- Que nave é essa? *4:16QuartzoBranco*Eles chegam no mar *((Vcs iam pro mar *4:16AKNoir- MQ! Amy! ME AJUDEM! *4:16QuartzoBranco((nem sabiam do deserto '-' *4:16Perola Verde((Você Niyu, Rodonita está dentro da nave e Gumball, nós não vimos a nav nem o AK. *Jermaine P. entrou no chat. *4:16QuartzoBranco*Uma rodonia aparece *4:17Niyu Seith-E então, conseguiu mesmo executar a missão com sucesso? *4:17QuartzoBranco-Sim *4:17Gumball123456-Ué, parece uma luz. *4:17Niyu Seith-Ótimo. *4:17Gumball123456- Um brilho branco luminoso grande *4:17QuartzoBranco*Deixa Prasio sair **Usa desestabilizador **E estoura ela *-Vamos! *4:18Niyu Seith-Vamos. *4:18AKNoir*Tenta regenerar, mas Jasper lhe puff novamente* *4:19Perola Verde*Chega próximo deles, mas não os vê. *4:19Niyu Seith-Esse Prasio não vai parar não? Acho melhor embolhar, isso está ficando chato. *4:19QuartzoBranco-Ok *4:19Perola Verde- TOURMALINE! *4:20QuartzoBranco*Embola ela *4:20Niyu Seith-O que é isso? *4:20Perola Verde- CADÊ VOCÊ!!!! *4:20QuartzoBranco*A nave levanta voo *-Vamos logo *4:20Niyu Seith-Vamos. *4:20Perola Verde- Meus poderes psicos não te acham. *4:20Gumball123456((Esse é o fim do capítulo?)) *4:20Perola Verde- Achei até uma nave... Peraí, uma nave? *4:21AKNoir((Procura-se o fio de Cabelo...)) *4:21Perola Verde*Segura Mistic e voa até a nave. **Começa a soca-la. *4:22Niyu Seith-Hum? *4:22Perola Verde*Pega o machado e faz um buraco e entra. *4:22QuartzoBranco*Jasper aparece do lado de fora, e joga Mistic e Amy da nave, que caem no chão *4:22Niyu Seith-Por acaso tem alguém procurando ela Jasper? *4:22QuartzoBranco*Volta pra dentro *-Sim *-Vamos mais rápido! *4:22Gumball123456- Auuuu! Vamos morrer nessa queda *4:22Perola Verde*Chega silenciosamente e ataca as duas. *4:22Niyu Seith-Droga. Não constava uma luta na missão. *4:22QuartzoBranco*A nave vai mais rápido, quando se vê, ela já estava no espaço *4:23Perola Verde((Gumball, você que caiu, eu tinha entrado na nave. *4:23Niyu Seith-Droga, vamos ser sugados. *-Tem um buraco na nave. *4:23Perola Verde- Oi gente. *4:23Niyu Seith-Idiotas. *4:23QuartzoBranco*Pega Amy pelo pescoço, invoca a pequena broca, e estoura Amy **Embolha ela tbm *4:23Niyu Seith-Não adianta. *4:23QuartzoBranco*Não se preocupa *4:23Niyu Seith-O vão está nos sugando. *4:23QuartzoBranco*O buraco se conserta *4:24Perola Verde((Vou ir para Homeworld xc *4:24AKNoir- Vocês não perceberam nada? A Amy estourou minha bolha. Vocês são tão burros. Não percebem as coisas. *4:24Gumball123456*Mystic cai, mas libera uma bola colorida que envolveu seu corpo, A protegendo de morrer. *-Eba! Novo poder! *4:25QuartzoBranco*Estoura prasio *4:25Perola Verde((Faliceu, só que não)) *4:25Niyu Seith-De qualquer forma os socos deixaram a nave frágil, está difícil sair, a gravidade do planeta está nos puxando. *4:25QuartzoBranco*Embolha ela tbm **Usa mais força **Velocidade *4:25Perola Verde*A nave começa a sair fumaça; *4:25QuartzoBranco*A nave vai rápido *4:25AKNoir((Gente, eu já fui Poof quantas vezes só nesse cap? :v)) *4:25Niyu Seith-Não adianta, estamos usando muita energia. *-Se continuarmos vamos ficar no espaço. *-Em órbita. *4:26QuartzoBranco*Quando a nave já estava quase caindo, eu pego as bolhas, e a rodonia, e entramos em uma capsula de fuga, que vai até Homeworld *4:26Gumball123456* MQ usa uma metralhadora gigantesca envolvendo seu corpo e acidentalmente destrói o templo! *- ESSE PODER! ESTOU ADORANDO ELE! ´P *4:27Niyu Seith(("metralhadora" sério? Nunca vi uma Gem usar armas de fogo.)) *4:28Perola Verde*Ametista embolha ela mesma (é possível já foi confirmado), faz a bolha ficar grande estoura a da Jasper e ela se regenera com seu machado. *4:28Gumball123456((Linguagem, na verdade era, um galho da árvore robótica)) *4:28Perola Verde*Pula da capsula. *4:28Niyu Seith((tá muito apertado, amigo, vai ter que sair.)) *4:28AKNoir((Enquanto isso.... Prasio continua poofado -_-)) *4:28QuartzoBranco*Ametista acaba caindo no vácuo do espaço *4:28Gumball123456-Mas... Eu destruí o templo)) *4:29QuartzoBranco-IDIOTAAAAAA *4:29Perola Verde- Nada que isso resolva. **Usa sua esfera com aura e junta com seu poder de voar e cai como um meteoro. *4:29QuartzoBranco*Em poucos segundos, a nave estava em Homeworld *4:30Gumball123456((Agora acabou o cap, certo?)) *4:30Perola Verde-FIM DO CAPÍTULO 1- *4:30Niyu Seith*A Capsula abre e em meio a fumaça duas gems saem.* *4:30QuartzoBranco*Amy cai de volta no planeta, e quase em cime de MQ Categoria:Posts de blog